The Son of the Force
by Gray Jedi 4000
Summary: I have let my son suffer long enough.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars. Same as always.**

I look down on my suffering son, covered in burns, his soul, which I see clearest, marred with scars of the Dark Side. He is in a tent, with his worried Padawan pacing outside. She has put him in a healing trance, a meager one - but the best any Jedi could do.

If I had a body, I would squeeze my eyes shut and feel tears run down my cheeks. I remember so clearly and painfully the times when I forced myself to turn away from his suffering, the times when he has called me to help him, and I did not. All those times, I told myself, it was so he could fulfill the prophecy.

I cannot turn away now. He is dying, his once-bright light now a flickering spark.

I take the form of an older man inside the tent, but eight feet tall. My face bears a light of fatherliness, my arms strong to carry my son to salvation. I kneel down next to the prone, unnaturally still form. I know that he is a restless sleeper, and even when he is not dreaming, he is - what do mortals say? - a sprawler and a twitcher. His Padawan knows this too. It breaks her heart to see her brother lying so straight and still. Like he is already in death's grip.

Her fears will be unfounded. This I make sure of as I pick up my son, as I should have done when Dooku cut off his arm. As I should have done when he was mauled by a gundark. As I should have done the first time anyone hurt him.

His burns start to heal just from being touched by me. He involuntary whimpers, and, in his drug- and Jedi-induced sleep, he curls his body towards my core. Towards his father. Towards life.

I close my eyes and let ourselves into the passageways between all.

 **I will only update once I have 5 reviews! HA HA HA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin woke up expecting to hurt all over. But he didn't.

He had also expected to see patches of new skin and old burns mottled all over his arm when he looked at it. There wasn't. Smooth skin covered his arm.

What was more, it was his _mechanical_ arm.

Er, it was _supposed_ to be his mechanical arm.

 _It's like I've been in the most powerful healing trance of all time._ Perhaps he had. He vaguely remembered feelings of closeness and safety.

Was he on Naboo? He certainly wasn't in the Jedi Temple, unless the Jedi had somehow managed to find his marriage, repeal the attachment law, and refurnish.

 _Uh, no. That'd take millions of years. Padme would be dead by then._ The Jedi shuddered at the thought of his wife, now lying asleep in bed next to him, being harmed in any way.

The bed was perfectly soft, with blue and purple colors on the blankets. It was a canopy bed, letting curtains down as they were now. Anakin reached out and pulled one of the curtains back. Sunlight streamed through, making the Jedi Knight blink in surprise.

"Uh, too bright..." The moan came from the other side of the bed. The disgruntled Senator sat up next to Anakin, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry." Anakin released the curtains, falling back into a purple-tinted dimness.

" _Thank_ you." Padme flopped back onto the pillow, her sleep shirt getting wrinkled in the process. "Wait a second...Anakin, where are we?"

"I...don't know. That's what I was about to find out when you woke up."

"Oh...sorry."

"No need to be." Anakin gently kissed her forehead. "Shield your eyes."

Padme turned over and buried her face in the pillow. Anakin opened the curtains once again and slipped out.

 **Okay, sorry for another short chapter, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. Also, I've retracted the *needs 5 reviews* thing. I'll just give you the chapters when I'm ready. But reviewing would be AWESOME! Please do it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Also, I am SO SO sorry I haven't updated this in so long!**

* * *

Anakin stood blinking in the sunlight. The room was decorated much like the bed, with purples and blues dominating. One wall was made entirely of transparisteel, letting in natural light from outside. And the outside was the most captivating.

Green stretched as far as the eye could see, with dots of red and blue and yellow and purple and all the colors of the rainbow and more everywhere. The shades of green made patterns - a maze here, a garden there. And the patterns continued as far as the green did.

 _The grounds must go for miles,_ he thought. _Whoever owns this place, they must be rich._

He heard Padme slip out of bed and come to stand next to him at the floor-to-ceiling window. "Whoa," she said softly.

"Whoa indeed," Anakin replied.

They stood in silence for a while. Then Padme spoke.

"Maybe we should get dressed. Meet whoever brought us here."

"Yea, good idea." There was a door open. Beyond it was a walk-in closet filled with fine clothes just their size.

"Either we're being held hostage with luxury accommodations, or somebody really likes us," Anakin reasoned.

Padme chose a blank white T-shirt with simple black sweatpants, opting to go barefoot. Her husband chose a similar outfit.

Leaving their bedroom, they noticed that the door wasn't locked. _There goes the hostage possibility._

They passed many rooms, some of them with the doors ajar. There must have been hundreds of rooms. Anakin took a peek in some of them, and couldn't really figure out what they were for.

Then they found the elevator.

"This place is gigantic," Anakin said aloud.

Padme simply nodded. Anakin pressed a button, and seconds later, the doors opened with a _ding_ that didn't fit with the mood. The inside was velvet lined, with low seats around the edges. The couple sat down, but not before Anakin pressed the ground floor button. They felt a tug in their stomachs, signifying that they were going down. There was no elevator music, strangely enough. Somehow, the person holding them here knew that neither liked it.

The doors opened at the lobby after only half a minute. The elevator must have been pretty quick - Anakin had seen many floors on there. Both occupants stepped out, noticing the other person standing near the window. He was tall-inhumanly tall-with graying hair and a long, flowing light blue robe. He turned, and both Anakin and Padme were struck by how similar he looked to Anakin.

Then he said five words - only five words - but turned Anakin into a hopeless mess as soon as he said them.

"Anakin. My son. Welcome home."

* * *

 **Well, then. Seems I wrote more. Again, this is a cliffhanger. And I would dearly love it if you review.**


End file.
